


But First, Monsters

by nesselberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being a dick, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Monster of the Week, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this tumblr prompt "Person A trying to log into Person B’s computer (can be any reason). After trying multiple passwords, Person A finally takes a crazy chance and types in their own name. It works." and went with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	But First, Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Но сначала - монстры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580095) by [angelphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphine/pseuds/angelphine)



> I don't have a beta so basically I just read this through like 4 times and I really hope it's all good, but mistakes are my own

Derek had no idea what those things he saw in the preserve were. They had wings and scales and he thinks they might have been oozing some kind of muck? He really has no idea, his mum certainly never mentioned anything like them.

That’s why Derek was currently on his way to Stiles’. He’d been trying to give the teen his space after everything, it was clear that Derek being around just seemed to make things worse and he really didn’t want to add to the teen’s burden. But he also knew that he and Lydia had been compiling a digital bestiary with help from the Argents. As much as part of him hated working with them, and he’s sure they hate working with him, they had been very helpful to the pack.

As Derek approached the house he noticed a distinct lack of heartbeats. He couldn’t stop the scenarios running through his mind of those creatures capturing Stiles, or some other monster or even rogue hunters. The thoughts nearly driving him crazy. His reaction was instant, his heart rate increased and he began shifting as he raced to the house, lifting himself up into the familiar bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was no sign of a struggle and the smell of the room was distinctly Stiles, a mixture of his Adderall medication, sweat, grass and his own spunk. Derek normally tries to ignore that last one as much as possible, after all, it wasn’t exactly appropriate for him to think these things about a teenager. A teenager who still barely tolerates him. But this time he welcomed the familiar scent. It was calming and brought him back to himself.

So nothing happened in the room, _but this isn’t the only room he could’ve been taken from_ a small voice in his head says. He sweeps quickly from the room, searching the whole house. Nothing seemed out of place, though it wasn’t until he was back in the lounge room that he noticed the time. 3pm. Stiles was still at school. Derek let out a long breath, feeling something in his chest unclench.

Well Derek didn’t see any point in just sitting around waiting for Stiles, he might as well see what he could get off the Bestiary before he got home. He just hoped Stiles didn’t have lacrosse training after school today, he didn’t really want to wait around for longer than necessary, surrounded by his things and his smell...

It wasn’t until he sat at Stiles’ desk and opened the laptop that he realized he was going to have a problem. The laptop was password protected. Derek would like to think he knows Stiles well enough that he might be able to guess the password. He starts with _Scott_ but isn’t very surprised when it doesn’t work, _a bit obvious_ he thinks _but a good place to start_. He then tries _Claudia_ , _John_ , clenches his teeth as he tries _Lydia_ , he tries Stiles’ birthday, Scott’s birthday, Claudia’s day of death ( _a bit morbid but a possibility_ ), his parents anniversary, the day Scott got bit. The list goes on, basically Derek tries anything and everything that could mean something to Stiles, and was actually a little shocked that it wasn’t some variation of _curly fries_ (Derek tried 10 different variations. He was convinced okay?).

He’s getting a bit frustrated by this stage, how is it so hard to break into a 17 year old’s computer? He means that in a totally legal way. He’s just staring aimlessly around the room now and typing in the first things that come to mind, when he turns to a mirror and just for the hell of it writes _Derek_. It takes him almost 20 seconds to realize the laptop has unlocked.

 _Derek_ unlocked the laptop. _Stiles’_ laptop. Why would Stiles make his password Derek’s name? A weird kind of joke? But nobody else would know his password so is the joke just for Stiles? Does it mean something? Derek’s breath has started coming faster without him even realizing, trying to sort out the implications of this new development.

No he’s being ridiculous. He’s sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. Like maybe Stiles just changes his password weekly to a different pack member or something. Well at least he thinks of Derek as a pack member. That’s, somewhat reassuring, disappointing yeah, but had Derek really gotten his hopes up that it was something more? He didn’t get “something more” not anymore.

A loud yell and the sound of something being knocked to the ground snapped Derek out of his reverie and he turns to see Stiles standing against his doorframe, surrounded by books and breathing heavily (goes without saying that he must have been pretty out of it to have missed Stiles coming home). As Stiles regains his composure and starts looking more mad and frustrated than shocked, he stands up straighter and scowls at Derek. And Derek does what he does best, raise an eyebrow and look faintly amused.

“Dude! What are you doing here! Haven’t we spoken about coming into homes unasked?” Stiles asks, eyes wide and arms moving in wild gestures. “But of course why would you listen to that. You’re Derek Hale and you do whatever you damn well please, because normal social customs don’t apply to you. You know you can’t just scowl at people and expect them to do whatever you want. Maybe try asking nicely? And what if I was unavailable and couldn’t help you? Maybe I am super busy having a life. Or what if I wasn’t coming home this afternoon or something. I don’t know Derek but maybe you should learn how to just call someone instead of turning up in their room unannounced and freaking them the fuck out.” At the end of his rant Stiles is breathing heavily and his face is starting to go red. Derek hates himself for finding it cute.

“You done?” He says, amusement clear in his voice. Stiles just nods and then looks to his desk, where Derek is sitting, and his laptop sitting open and unlocked and his features morph into confusion.

“Did I leave that unlocked?” He seems to say more to himself, his face screwing up in thought. Derek just sits there and waits, he’s sure Stiles will come to the conclusion himself. Until then, Derek can enjoy watching as his emotions flash over his face. Steadily they move to horror and his whole face goes red as he slowly looks up to look Derek in the eye.

“Interesting password.” Derek says, smirking. Stiles groans and covers his face in his hands.

“Laptops are private man. Who gave you the right to just snoop through it! Ugh! But don’t go reading into this okay! Like I mean I just thought of something nobody would think could be my password you know? And why would people think I’d put you as my password, I mean god.” Stiles speaks through his hands but Derek can hear him clearly, he starts sounding slightly hysterical towards the end.

“I’m sure there are a lot of other things you could have used as your password Stiles. You know a lot of things other people don’t take the time to learn, could have used any of those.” Stiles stills and slowly looks back up at Derek.

“Did you- Did you just compliment me? I mean it was sort of a shitty way to compliment someone but it was definitely a compliment.”

Derek feels himself flush before he quickly responds with “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m the password to your laptop.” And he smirks as Stiles groans again. “Do you have my name as the password to anything else important? Maybe the date we first met or something?” Derek is having far too much fun with this.

“Oh my god! Don’t be such a dick! Yes okay you’re my password, and yes I like you, and it probably makes you uncomfortable that some scrawny, useless teenager has a thing for you but you don’t have to rub it in man! I am very much aware that you don’t think of me like that at all okay so can you please just leave so I can die of mortification. This is embarrassing enough already.”

Derek’s a little shell-shocked. His brain sort of stopped working when Stiles said he had a thing for him. His heart has sped up and can’t focus on anything other than Stiles’ hands as he gestures while he talks and the fact that Stiles like him. _Him_! Stiles who is so good and loyal and interesting and just perfect likes him. God he sounds like a 13 year old girl, how is this his life?

“Derek?” Stiles’ questioning voice is what shakes him from his thoughts, he looks back to his eyes, and he doesn’t think he’s seen anyone look so uncomfortable. He realizes that he hasn’t responded to Stiles, hasn’t told him that he feels the same way. “Look I know this is weird for you okay? But I can leave you alone, we can just ignore this dude. Woah what are you doing? Please don’t hurt me.” Derek hadn’t even realized that he’d moved and was crowding Stiles up against his wall. He had a brief flashback of their early days, getting in each other’s faces and pissing each other off.

“Stiles” Derek’s whispering, afraid if he speaks louder he might not be able to get this out. Stiles just swallows and looks up into Derek’s eye. “Shut up” and he leans in to kiss him. Okay not the love confession he wanted to make. But he’s hoping Stiles will get the picture, he isn’t very good at talking things through.

Stiles is unresponsive under him, and Derek’s beginning to think that maybe he misinterpreted the whole situation somehow. As he begins to move away Stiles’ hands come up to hold his face and bring him closer, making the kiss sweet and tender, nothing like the passion Derek had envisioned their first kiss, but so much more wonderful than he could have hoped.

When they break apart and Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’, he’s got a small smile on his face and Stiles looks like he can’t believe anything that’s happening. Derek’s a little bewildered as well.

“That certainly wasn’t what I was expecting when I came to get help with the new monsters.” Is the first thing out of Derek’s mouth. Oh he wishes he could take it back, or could somehow just disappear on the spot because what a fucking moment ruiner Derek Hale you utter moron. Stiles moves away in shock before groaning and closing his eyes.

“Monsters, again?” He looks a little done with his life. Derek knows the feeling. “Alright let’s do this.” He starts moving towards his desk and Derek can’t believe he really ruined the moment, and what if that kiss was it and now things just go back to the way they were but now he knows what Stiles tastes like and he doesn’t think he can ever forget that.

“Derek?” Stiles asks softly, and he looks up to see Stiles holding his hand out to him and looking at him expectantly. Derek hurries to grab his hand and follow him back to the desk. “We’re definitely going to talk about that later. And kissing. Gonna be more kissing later.” Stiles smirks at him, and Derek feels the nerves leave him. Everything’s okay. Somehow, he managed to get Stiles. Derek just smiles happily back at him and leans in to peck him quickly on the lips, because he guesses he can do that now, right?

“But first,” Stiles continues, turning back to his laptop. “Monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr nesselberry.tumblr.com  
> Let me know what you think, any sort of comment is appreciated!


End file.
